


you know the game

by TailorNorata



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Anal Sex, Begging, Bestiality, Established Relationship, Knotting, M/M, Outdoor Sex, PWP, Peter in his alpha form, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Predator/Prey, Rimming, Smut, is that bestiality?, just in case, tell me if i missed something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 16:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21497245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TailorNorata/pseuds/TailorNorata
Summary: Stiles was running as fast as he could.Behind him he heard the noises of an alpha werewolf in full shift, twice his size, breaking through the undergrowth to catch up to him.The thumping of the heavy paws on the ground was almost as loud in his ears, as the beat of his own heart.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 22
Kudos: 494





	you know the game

Stiles was running as fast as he could.**  
**

Behind him he heard the noises of an alpha werewolf in full shift, twice his size, breaking through the undergrowth to catch up to him.

The thumping of the heavy paws on the ground was almost as loud in his ears, as the beat of his own heart.

He stopped running for the moment and leaned against a tree, aware that tree would now help the werewolf track him further.

He heard a heavy crash in the underbrush behind him and took off again.

But soon he knew it was for naught.

He was out of breath, his legs felt weak and he knew he wouldn’t be able to make it much further. 

If he kept running until he had no energy left he’d regret it when he came face to face with his pursuer.

So he decided this was as good a place as any.

At least it was far enough from the Hale House to not be seen or heard by anybody.

He stopped in his track and leaned against another tree while the cracking and the thump thump of those big paws came closer and closer.

He felt his accelerated pulse in his cheeks and ears as well as his fingertips.

With a vicious snarl the creature broke out of the thicket and came to a halt, facing Stiles.

It looked like the stuff of nightmares, a creature out of the early version of a fairytale.

The Big Bad Wolf, out to devour his victim.

His fur was thick and dark grey, his eyes were glowing alpha red and his hackles were raised. 

A moment later he lunged forward, towards Stiles.

Stiles dodged the advance and sprinted a few feet away, now heavily leaning against yet another tree, breathing hard.

The werewolf snarled at him and stalked towards Stiles, instead of going for another attack.

Stiles knew the alpha was able to hear his heartbeat, his breathing, which meant he knew that Stiles didn’t have the energy to run from him any longer.

With a wry smile Stiles tried to slip behind the tree, continue this dance for a little bit longer, but a paw caught his shirt and pulled him back.

He fell to the ground and rolled on his back, seeing the wolf already looming over him, showing something that looked a lot like a grin.

Stiles grinned back and raised his hands in surrender “Alright Zombiewolf, you win.”

Peter always won, that's how Stiles liked this game.

The alpha, Peter, came closer and dragged his tongue over Stiles’ neck demandingly.

Stiles felt his heartbeat still hammer in his chest and throat and ears and he nodded.

By now they knew the game.

Had played it often enough.

He fumbled a little with the belt, but managed to take off his pants. 

And when Peter nudged the shirt with his snout Stiles huffed amused and took that off as well. 

Had he been alone, naked, in the woods, Stiles would have felt vulnerable and exposed. 

But he knew Peter wouldn’t just protect him, he’d also hear anybody approaching them long before they could be seen. 

Not to mention most people did not venture this deeply into these woods. 

Off-track anyway.

Peter nudged Stiles’ hips with his snout and let out a deep, impatient growl that send shivers down Stiles’ spine and right to his groin. 

As if he wasn’t already hard from having Peter chase him through the trees like a predator its prey.

He turned onto his stomach and propped his ass up for his alpha to do with as he pleased.

Peter’s body disappeared from above him and instead Stiles felt the werewolf’s long and nimble tongue play with his entrance.

His eyes fluttered shut at the sensation, the thought of it, the thrill.

He did not hold back his moans when he felt the tip gently breach his muscle.

Involuntarily he pushed back a little, hungry for more.

Not long after and Peter had his tongue so deep inside Stiles he could feel the wolf’s teeth press against his butt cheeks.

Stiles was moaning and groaning, his dick was hard and hanging heavy between his legs, leaking furiously.

Yet he couldn’t do anything about it, because the moment he tried to reach back and touch himself Peter did not only stop but also growled in warning.

It was torture.

Which was how Peter liked it.

Which was how both of them liked it.

But eventually Stiles couldn’t stop himself from begging anymore.

Not when he knew how much his lover was affected by it.

“Please Peter, please! I am ready, I want to have you inside me! Just take me, please!”

He heard a rumbling noise of satisfaction and his pleas were answered when he felt the tickle of fur and the warmth of Peter’s body back above him and Peter’s erection teasing his hole.

He reached back to help Peter align himself and then held onto Peter’s front legs when he pushed inside slowly.

He had been prepared, but his lover’s size never ceased to surprise him a little bit.

Before he could contemplate that thought for too long though Peter was starting a rhythm and Stiles forgot all sense of what to do at the sensation.

He totally gave himself over to Peter, he moaned and whined when Peter’s cock rubbed against his prostate over and over again.

His mind started to float a little.

He was so close to his climax.

Before he came though he started to feel Peter’s knot building.

He felt Peter hesitate in his movement and Stiles pushed against him, against his knot.

“Fuck me, please...”

He hated the thought that Peter was still restraining himself.

He wanted the alpha to lose himself in Stiles.

Peter had never been one to deny Stiles his wishes, and he didn’t now either, pushing and pulling, dragging his knot in and out of Stiles’ stretched hole.

Stiles moaned and cursed and mewled and whimpered but didn’t shy away from the sensation.

When Stiles came it was sudden and with a noise somewhere between a surprised yelp and a filthy groan.

The scent of his mate’s release in the air brought Peter to the edge as well.

His hips jerked harshly forward, his knot slipped inside Stiles a last time before becoming too big.

Stiles gasped and breathed heavily but held on to Peter’s front paws.

“Come on alpha, fill me up” he said softly and a smile twitched on his lips.

Peter growled at the request, thrust his hips forwards one last time and came.

Stiles could feel Peter spill inside him, felt how the amount pushed up into his intestines.

His head was dizzy, his legs and arms were shaking but he loved being connected with Peter like this, literally and emotionally.

And particularly doing this outside.

It was a specific form of thrill he couldn’t describe.

The idea of someone finding him knotted by a werewolf in the middle of the woods, being unable to change his situation, was terrifying.

Which was part of what made this so exhilarating.

He let his upper body sink onto the ground and felt how Peter gently let both their weights down so they could lie there, Peter caging him, until the knot resided.

When it did and Peter pulled out, Stiles felt the cum dripping out of him and Peter’s tongue licking it off.

He felt good, physically everything was aching, but his heart was filled with love and appreciation for this man.

The man who understood him better than he thought anybody ever could.

As Peter's tongue disappeared Stiles turned with a groan of exhaustion, just in time to see the alpha return to his human shape.

Peter stood in the light of the full moon above Stiles, naked and beautiful.

And as Stiles extended his arm as an invite Peter came to lie down beside him, wrap his arms around Stiles and burry his nose in his neck.

"You are perfect" Peter murmured against Stiles' skin and it made Stiles smile with happiness.

"Only for you."

**Author's Note:**

> Phew...my first time publishing any kind of Porn Without Plot thing.  
Thank you for reading!  
I hope you enjoyed it :)  
If so, leave a comment on your way out, they make me very happy :D


End file.
